


Where or When

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Death-kind of, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson seem to remember meeting each other somewhere or sometime before. But who knows where or when?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where or When

**Author's Note:**

> There is a moderately explicit sex scene in Chapter Two. There is a very explicit sex scene in Chapter Three. Enjoy, possums!

Chapter 1.  
Today.

It was the Fourth of July, and the party was in full swing. Stiles Stilinski was standing on the terrace of a condominium which looked down on the East River and the Brooklyn Bridge. He was somewhat bored. He knew the hosts of the party only slightly , and the only reason that he was invited was because he worked with one of the hosts at a large Manhattan bank. He heard someone coming out of the French doors onto the terrace. He turned around to see his co-worker and another man approaching him.  
“Stiles, I’d like you to meet someone”, his host said. “Stiles, this is Jackson Whittemore. Jackson, this is Stiles Stilinski. I’m sure that both of you will get along famously.”  
The host smiled, turned around, and left the terrace. Stiles and Jackson shook hands and then looked at each other for a moment. Something passed between them, a sort of electricity mingled with a dim memory.  
“Haven’t we met before?”, Stiles asked. “You seem very familiar to me.”  
“I was going to say the same thing”, Jackson replied. “I think that we have met before, but I don’t know where or when.”  
“I have the same feeling”, Stiles said.  
They stared at each other.  
“I think that I would have remembered meeting someone as cute as you”, Jackson said, smiling at Stiles.  
“And I think that I would have remembered meeting someone as handsome as you”, Stiles replied, smiling at Jackson in return.  
Suddenly, Stiles kissed Jackson. Jackson returned the kiss. They kissed sweetly and tenderly.  
“I’m very attracted to you”, Stiles said.  
“As I am to you” Jackson replied.  
They both heard the music from inside, the stereo playing the song ‘Where or When’.

‘It seems we stood and talked like this before.  
We looked at each other in the same way then,  
But I can’t remember where or when.  
The smile you were smiling you were smiling then,  
But I can’t remember where or when.’

Stiles took Jackson’s hand and they danced together. Their lips met in a tender kiss.  
When the song stopped, Stiles looked at Jackson.  
“Want to get out of here?”, he asked. “I’d rather see the fireworks without a bunch of upper class drunks crowding around me.”  
Jackson grinned. “Me too”, he said. “Let’s go.”  
Stiles grinned back. “Out of here”, he said.

They left the party and walked toward the Brooklyn Bridge to watch the fireworks display on the East River.  
“Could I ask you a question?”, Jackson said.  
“Sure”, Stiles replied. “What is it?”  
“Isn’t Stilinski some kind of Polish royalty?”, Jackson asked.  
Stiles laughed. “Yeah”, he said. “ My great great grandfather was a Polish prince. A Polish prince whose family had no money. So he married his son into a wealthy New York family. How about you? Isn’t Whittemore an east coast aristocratic family name? Pennsylvania, isn’t it?”  
It was Jackson’s turn to laugh. “Yeah”, he said. “An east coast aristocratic family who had no money. So my great great grandfather married his son into a wealthy copper mine. That is, a once poor family who struck it rich on a Montana copper mine.”  
Stiles grinned. “It looks like your family and my family have a lot in common”, he said. “Tell me about you.”  
“Not much to tell”, Jackson said. “I was born and grew up on the Main Line outside of Philadelphia. Born into a wealthy, boring family. I hate all that society stuff. It’s so phony. College. Then law school. I’m a corporate lawyer. It’s boring and unfulfilling. What about you?”  
“Pretty much the same”, Stiles said. “I was born and grew up right here in New York City. Born into another wealthy boring family. I hate the phony society stuff as well. College. Business degree. I’m a banker. Vice president of one, actually. It’s also boring and unfulfilling. I hate my job.”  
“I hate my job as well”, Jackson said.  
“What would you do instead?”, Stiles asked.  
“I’d like to start a law practice that poor people could afford. Sort of like a public defender”, Jackson said. “Then I would be proud of what I do. What about you?”  
Stiles ducked his head sheepishly. “Well”, he said, “I’d like to…..Oh, you’ll laugh.”  
“No I won’t”, Jackson replied. “Tell me, Stiles.”  
“I’ve always wanted to be an artist”, Stiles said. “A painter. I minored in art when I was in college. I'd like to have a studio in Greenwich Village and paint pictures. That’s what I really would like to do.”  
“Who says we can’t do it?”, Jackson said.  
“Yeah”, Stiles replied. “Who says we can’t?”  
“Sounds like a lot more fun than corporate law and banking”, Jackson said. They both laughed. Then they looked at each other.  
“Another thing I’d like to do is meet the right guy”, Stiles said.  
“Me too”, Jackson replied. They kissed again, sweetly and tenderly.  
They had reached the spot near where the fireworks display was to begin soon. They looked at each other again.  
“For some mysterious reason I’m powerfully drawn to you”, Jackson said.  
“And for that same mysterious reason I am powerfully drawn to you”, Stiles replied.  
“Where did the name Jackson come from?”, he asked.  
“I’m named after my great grandfather”, Jackson said. “He was the first Jackson Whittemore.”  
“And I’m named after my great grandfather”, Stiles replied. “He was the first Stiles Stilinski.”  
“Tell me his history”, Jackson asked Stiles.

Chapter 2.  
Yesterday.

In the early years of the twentieth century…..

It was the Fourth of July. The year was 1907. In a palatial mansion on Fifth Avenue in New York City, a huge party was in process. The millionaires and their wives were toasting Independence Day with glasses of champagne. On a balcony overlooking the street stood a young man smoking a slender cigar. The party’s host, a millionaire steel tycoon, came out onto the balcony with another young man.  
“Stiles”, he said to the first young man. “Stiles Stilinski. I’d like you to meet Jackson Whittemore. Jackson, this is Prince Stiles Stilinski.” The host left, leaving the two young men alone. They shook hands.  
“My father is the prince. I’m just the wastrel son”, Stiles said.  
“And my father is the chess master. I’m just a pawn on the chessboard”, Jackson said.  
They both laughed.  
“A rather handsome pawn”, Stiles said.  
“A rather cute wastrel”, Jackson replied.  
There was a pause.  
“You married the copper queen”, Stiles said.  
“Divorced now”, Jackson replied. “You married the society heiress”, he said.  
“Divorced now”. Stiles replied.  
There was another pause.  
Suddenly, Stiles kissed Jackson. Jackson returned the kiss. They kissed sweetly and tenderly.  
“I’m very attracted to you”, Stiles said.  
“As I am to you”, Jackson replied.  
From inside the house, they heard the orchestra playing a waltz. They held each other and danced until the music ended. Then they kissed again.  
“Would you like to ditch this incredibly boring gathering of stuffed shirts and go to the Brooklyn Bridge for the fireworks display?”, Stiles asked.  
“Just lead the way”. Jackson replied.  
They smiled at each other again as they left the party.

Stiles had his car parked on the street. A Pierce-Arrow.  
“Nice”, Jackson said. “I have a Cadillac. It’s at home. I…..I only live down the street.”  
Stiles grinned. “I live on Central Park West. We are two rich spoiled brats, aren’t we?”  
“Yeah”, Jackson said. They both laughed and shook their heads. They got in the car and drove toward the Brooklyn Bridge.  
“So tell me about yourself”, Jackson said. “Polish royalty and all.”  
Stiles snorted. “Yeah, that”, he said. “My dad is a Polish prince. A Polish prince with no money. But I was raised in high society. Boring and pretentious. I graduated college. After I graduated, my dad found a rich family to marry me off to. A wealthy society family here in New York. They got the status of royalty in their family, we got a big chunk of their money. My wife and I never liked each other. We got a divorce. She got her freedom. I got my five year old son. Who is the light of my life. End of story.”  
Stiles sighed. “What about you?”  
Jackson looked ruefully at Stiles. “Kind of the same story”, he said. “My family are American aristocrats with no money. I was also raised in high society. Definitely boring and pretentious. I graduated college. After I graduated, my family found a wealthy family to marry me off to. The copper mine millionaires of Montana. They got a place in high society, we got a big chunk of their money. My wife and I always hated each other. So we got a divorce. She got her freedom. I got my eight year old son. Who is also the light of my life. End of story.” Jackson looked at Stiles. “Do you work?”, he asked.  
Stiles grinned ruefully. “I work as a banker on Wall Street” he said. “Also boring. And unsatisfying. Do you work?”, he asked.  
Jackson sighed. “Yeah”, he said. “I’m a corporate lawyer in a big law firm.” He shook his head. “I hate it”, he added.  
“What would you rather do instead?”, Stiles asked.  
“I’d like to work with the poor people in the slums.”, Jackson said. “Set up a free law firm for them. Be their lawyer. What would you rather do?”  
Stiles ducked his head and smiled. “You’ll laugh if I tell you”, he said.  
“No I won’t”, Jackson said. “Tell me. Please?”  
“Ok”, Stile said. “I want to be an artist. A painter. I’ve been taking art classes for the last two years. And I want to set up a studio in Greenwich Village and paint pictures. Full time.”  
Jackson took Stiles hand. “I think that’s wonderful”, he said.  
“I think that being a lawyer for the poor is wonderful as well”, Stiles said. He looked at Jackson.  
“And it would be wonderful to meet the right man”, Stiles said.  
“Yes it would”, Jackson replied.  
They squeezed each other’s hands.

They arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge and Stiles parked the car. As they stood by the river to wait for the fireworks to start, they held hands and looked at each other.  
“For some reason, I’m powerfully drawn to you”, Jackson said.  
“And for some reason, I’m powerfully drawn to you”, Stiles replied.  
The fireworks started. They looked at each other as if they had each experienced a vision.  
“You were meant for me”, Jackson said in an awed voice.  
“And you for me”, Stiles replied in an equally awed voice.

When they got to Stiles apartment they closed and locked the door, then walked to Stiles’ bedroom kissing all the way. They removed their clothes, then stood looking at each other.  
“Handsome!”, Stiles said.  
“Beautiful!”, Jackson replied.  
They kissed, then fell upon the bed together. Jackson’s cock was big and thick, and Stiles’ cock was long and thick. They rubbed each other’s hard cocks together. They made love. Stiles fucked Jackson until they both came. Then Jackson fucked Stiles until they both came. Afterwards they hugged and kissed and whispered endearments into each other’s ears. They looked lovingly into each other’s eyes.  
“I’ve only known you for a few hours, and I’m in love with you, Stiles!” Jackson said.  
“And I’m in love with you, Jackson”, Stiles replied.

The next week they went to Greenwich Village and bought a brownstone. Then both of them quit their jobs. Jackson moved out of his family’s house on Fifth Avenue, and Stiles sold the lease on his apartment in the Dakota on Central Park West. They moved into the brownstone together. Stiles had his artist’s studio on the top floor and Jackson had his law office for the poor on the ground floor. They moved Stiles’ furniture in and lived on the three floors in between. Their parents were angry at them for giving up their lucrative jobs, but Stiles and Jackson didn’t care. They were in good financial shape, as both of them had saved money and invested in stocks for several years.

They were completely in love and incredibly happy. Stiles had all the time to paint that he wanted, and Jackson was finally doing something that made him feel useful. They quit the high society life that bored them, and lived a simple life. They made friends in the art and theater communities, and socialized with them.  
They were an incredibly close couple, and called each other by the nicknames that they gave each other, ‘Sti’ and ‘Jacks’. Which made their friends roll their eyes, but they didn’t care.

They had been together for almost five years when they planned a grand trip to Europe. They sailed in the fall on the Mauretania, and spent several months in France, Spain, Italy, Austria, and England. They had a wonderful time on their trip. As always, the best part was being together.

They boarded a ship to return home in the spring. They were excited because it was a new ship, and was advertised as ‘The Largest Liner in the World’. They enjoyed the crossing until the fourth night out. They were walking on the promenade deck when they saw and felt the iceberg scrape the side of the ship.

Stiles and Jackson stood together on the deck with all of the other passengers who couldn’t get into the lifeboats. The order had been ‘women and children first’, and Stiles and Jackson respected and agreed with that order. They said goodbye to their friend Maggie Brown as she was entering a lifeboat. Then they spoke to a ship’s officer who had befriended them.  
“What are our chances?’, Stiles asked.  
“Be honest. We can take it”, Jackson said.  
The officer sighed. “This is the situation”, he said. “All of the lifeboats are gone. It will take several hours until any rescue ships can arrive. Mr. Andrews says that the ship has only a couple of hours to survive. All of us will end up in the water. The lifejackets that we are wearing will be useless, as we will probably freeze to death in a few minutes.” He looked at them gravely. “Those are the facts. Now I have to get back to work trying to calm the passengers down.” He turned to leave, then turned back for a moment. “Good luck, chaps”, he said. Stiles and Jackson looked at each other. Now they knew. The Titanic was doomed.

“I don’t want to be separated from you”, Stiles said to Jackson. “If we are floating in the water, we will be separated from each other.”  
“I don’t want to be separated from you either”, Jackson replied. “Let’s go down to our cabin. We can stay together there.”  
They went down to their cabin, shut and locked the door, and kissed each other. They undressed, got into bed, and made love. They held and kissed each other. Then Stiles went to the closet and grabbed a handful of their neckties. Jackson saw and nodded his agreement. Stiles got back into bed with Jackson. They took the neckties and tied each other’s ankles and feet together. Then they tied each other’s wrists and hands together. They whispered endearments to each other as they waited. Then they noticed the water coming in under the door. The water rose until it came up to the top of the bed.  
“I love you for all eternity, Jacks”, Stiles said.  
“I love you for all eternity, Sti”, Jackson replied.  
They kissed each other as the water began to cover them.  
Then they passed together into their long sleep.

Chapter 3.  
Tomorrow.

“My great grandfather died on the Titanic as well”, said Jackson. “They must have known each other.”  
The fireworks started. They looked at each other as if a door had opened before them.  
“You were meant for me”, Jackson said in an awed voice.  
“And you for me”, Stiles replied in an equally awed voice.

The moment they closed the door of Stiles’ apartment, they started removing each other’s clothes. By the time they got to Stiles’ bedroom, all they had on were their boxer briefs.  
They removed them and both stood transfixed..  
“You are so handsome!” Stiles said.  
“And you are so beautiful!”, Jackson replied.  
Jackson's cock was huge and thick, and Stiles' cock was long and thick.  
Both of them were hard, their cocks red and throbbing with desire and need. They kissed each other passionately, their big cocks rubbing against each other. Then they fell upon the bed, kissing and nuzzling each other all over. They took turns licking and biting each others erect pink nipples. Then each one kissed and licked down the other one’s chest to their treasure trails and their thick curly pubes. They changed position so that they could kiss and lick each other’s genitals at the same time. Stiles sucked Jackson’s big balls and Jackson sucked Stiles’ big balls. Then Stiles sucked Jackson’s big thick cock and Jackson sucked Stiles’ long thick cock. Both of them moaned in ecstasy. Stiles pulled off of Jackson’s cock and looked at him with passion burning in his eyes.  
“I want to fuck you, Jackson. Then I want you to fuck me”, he said.  
Jackson looked at Stiles with equal passion burning in his eyes.  
“Yes, baby!”, he said. “Oh, yes!”  
Stiles got a bottle of lube out of his bedside table drawer. Jackson leaned back on the pillows and spread his legs. Stiles looked at Jackson’s little pink hole.  
“Gorgeous!”, he murmured. He kissed and licked Jackson’s little hole and Jackson moaned. Then he pushed his tongue inside of Jackson.  
“Ohh”, Jackson said. Stiles poured lube on his fingers. Then he inserted one finger, then two into Jackson. He moved them back and forth until Jackson was panting in desire. Stiles inserted a third finger, then a fourth. He found Jackson’s prostate and rubbed it over and over. Jackson groaned.  
“Fuck me Stiles! Fuck me now!”, Jackson said. Stiles lubed his hard cock. He placed the head of his long hard red cock against Jackson’s little pink hole. He pushed his long thick hard cock slowly, inch by inch, into Jackson’s wonderful tight warmth. Jackson felt the heat of Stiles' big hard cock filling him. They both threw their heads back at the overwhelming sensation.  
“Move, Stiles” Jackson said. “Please move.” Stiles began fucking Jackson with long, hard strokes. Jackson moaned again.  
“Harder, Stiles”, Jackson said. “Fuck me harder.”  
Stiles fucked Jackson harder, and Jackson groaned in ecstasy. Stiles aimed his long hard cock so that it was rubbing against Jackson's prostate on every inward thrust. Jackson moaned as the sensation overwhelmed him. He felt sparks of pleasure running throughout his body. Jackson felt the heat of his orgasm in his groin. Suddenly he came, shooting lines of thick hot come on his chest and stomach.  
“Stiles!”, he cried. Stiles felt the heat of his orgasm pooling in his stomach. As Jackson came, he clenched around Stiles’ pistoning cock, and Stiles came, filling Jackson with his thick hot come.  
“Jackson!”, he shouted. They hugged and kissed. Then they slept for a while.  
After they woke, Stiles looked into Jackson’s eyes.  
“I want to ride you”, he said. Jackson smiled and kissed Stiles. Then Stiles spread his legs and Jackson looked at Stiles’ little pink hole.  
“Beautiful!”, Jackson breathed. He leaned down and kissed and licked Stiles’ little hole and Stiles gasped in pleasure. Jackson pushed his tongue inside of Stiles.  
“Yes!”, Stiles said. Jackson poured lube on his fingers. He inserted one finger, then two into Stiles. He moved them around inside Stiles until Stiles was aching with desire. Jackson inserted a third finger, then a fourth. He found Stiles prostate, rubbing it over and over. Stiles moaned in ecstasy.  
“Fuck me, Jackson! Fuck me!”, Stiles said. Jackson lubed his hard cock. Then he sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Stiles moved up and sat on Jackson’s thighs, facing him. He reached back and grasped Jackson’s big hard red cock, lining it up against his tight wet entrance. He kissed Jackson as he sank slowly down on Jackson’s cock. As Jackson’s huge hard cock breached Stiles’ little pink hole, they both groaned. Stiles sank down on Jackson’s huge thick hard cock inch by inch until he bottomed out. Once again they both threw their heads back at the overwhelming sensation. Jackson felt Stiles’ exquisite tight warmth engulfing his hard cock. Stiles felt the heat of Jackson's big hard cock filling him. Stiles began to ride up and down slowly on Jackson’s cock. They both moaned.  
“Ride me, Stiles!”, Jackson said. “Ride me faster, baby!” Stiles began to ride Jackson faster and harder. He rode Jackson’s cock smoothly and gracefully, as if he were born to do it.  
“Jackson, baby!”, Stiles moaned breathlessly. He rode Jackson's hard cock relentlessly, groaning in ecstasy. He aimed Jackson's huge hard cock so that it was rubbing against his prostate on every downward movement that he made. Stiles moaned as the sensation overwhelmed him. He felt sparks of pleasure running down his spine. The heat of his orgasm was pooling in his stomach. Suddenly he was coming, shooting thick hot come all over Jackson’s chest and stomach.  
“Jackson!”, he shouted. Stiles continued to ride Jackson’s hard cock. Jackson felt the heat of his orgasm in his groin. As Stiles clenched around Jackson’s cock, Jackson came, filling Stiles with his thick hot come. They both panted for a while, then they hugged and kissed.  
They laid together, still hugging and kissing, and whispering endearments to each other. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes.  
“I know that it’s only been a few hours, but I’m in love with you, Stiles!” Jackson said.  
“And I’m in love with you, Jackson!” Stiles replied.

Suddenly both of them felt a current run through their bodies. They looked at each other.  
Recognition dawned in their eyes. They remembered.  
“Sti! It’s you!”  
“Jacks! It’s you as well!”  
They pulled each other close and hugged and kissed.  
“I’ve missed you so much, sweetheart”, Jacks said.  
“I’ve missed you so much, darling”, Sti replied.  
They kissed sweetly and passionately.

Stiles and Jackson looked at each other in shocked surprise.  
“Now I understand why we recognized each other”, Stiles said. “We are the reincarnations of our great grandfathers.”  
“I know”, Jackson replied. “It’s kind of freaky, but it’s kind of nice at the same time.”  
“Yeah”, Stiles said. “I have vivid memories of meeting you in 1907. And of falling in love with you and living with you. We lived in a brownstone in Greenwich Village.”  
“I have those same memories”, Jackson said. “I remember your artist's studio on the top floor, and my law office on the ground floor. And our friends.” His face grew somber. “And I remember us being together on the Titanic”, he said quietly.  
“Yes, so do I”, Stiles said. “That is an unhappy memory. Our great grandfathers and many other people suffered greatly and lost their lives that night.”

They held each other close as they remembered their past lives.  
“I’m glad that we went together”, Sti said.  
“The neckties were a brilliant idea”, Jacks said. “From my brilliant man.”  
Sti smiled and kissed Jacks.  
“I’m glad that we are back together”, Sti said.  
“So am I”, Jacks replied.  
"I love you, Jacks", Sti said.  
"I love you, Sti", Jacks replied.  
They kissed hungrily, happy that their long sleep was over, and that they were holding each other again.

“All my life I knew that something was missing”, Stiles said. "Now I know what it was. It was you."  
“All my life I felt the same way”, Jackson replied."The missing part of my life was you ."  
They looked at each other tenderly.  
“I love you, Jackson", Stiles said.  
“I love you, Stiles", Jackson replied.  
They kissed, a deep, wet, passionate kiss, then fell asleep together, dreaming sweet dreams of each other.

The memories that had lain dormant for so long in Stiles' and Jackson's minds had awakened. They were now the fully realized reincarnations of their grandfathers. Stiles and Sti, Jackson and Jacks, were now one and the same persons.

The next day Stiles and Jackson went to Greenwich Village to visit their great grandfathers’ brownstone. And to their surprise, it was for sale. They made an offer on it, and bought it. Then they had it refurbished and updated. They sold their condominiums and moved into the brownstone. Then they quit their jobs. As was the case with their great grandfathers, their parents were angry with them for giving up their lucrative jobs. But Stiles and Jackson didn’t care. They had enough money saved and invested to do what they really wanted with their lives. Stiles had his artist's studio and Jackson had his law office for the poor. And they were together, happy, and in love. And the next year they got married.  
They were the reincarnations of their great grandfathers, and were glad that their great grandfathers could live again through them.  
Sti and Jacks had their lives together cut short by a great tragedy.  
But fate gave them another chance.

‘Some things that happened for the first time,  
Seem to be happening again.  
And so it seems we have met before,  
And laughed before, and loved before,  
But who knows where or when?'

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song ‘Where or When’ as sung by Barbra Streisand.  
> And by Elton John’s version of ‘Aida’.
> 
> The real Molly Brown preferred to be called Maggie instead of Molly.
> 
> This story is dedicated to all of the brave people who lost their lives on the Titanic.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
